Le mystère de Glamis Castle
by Nanthana14
Summary: Glamis Castle est l'un des plus beaux châteaux de l'Ecosse, mais il est aussi l'un des plus hanté et ça, Lara aurait dû comprendre qu'il fallait en tenir compte.
1. Glamis Castle chap 1

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.****  
**

**Glamis Castle est l'un des plus beaux châteaux de l'Ecosse, mais il est aussi l'un des plus hanté et ça, Lara aurait dû comprendre qu'il fallait en tenir compte. **

**Deuxième mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Hanter****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Eh bien facile ! C'est le château de Glamis ;)**

* * *

**_LE MYSTERE DE GLAMIS CASTLE_**

**_Chapitre 1_**

En descendant de la voiture, Lara claqua fermement la portière et redressa la tête en direction du château qui se tenait devant elle. Un peu machinalement, elle glissa la main dans sa poche et en sortit une note griffonnée à la va-vite.

\- Glamis. 8h45.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle était en avance, mais ce n'était pas un souci. Au moins, elle pourrait faire un peu de tourisme. Son regard balaya les jardins et s'arrêta sur les vaches noires et sans cornes qui paissaient en lisière de la propriété, pas de doute, elle était bien en Angus, cette région de l'est de l'Ecosse dont l'origine remontait au royaume Picte de Circhenn et le château en face d'elle n'était pas n'importe quelle bâtisse c'était le château de Glamis, siège des comtes de Strathmore et Kighorne. Un lieu unique mais qui était toujours ouvert au public, toute sorte de public. Il était reconnu comme l'un des trois plus beaux châteaux de tout le pays et ce fleuron national se trouvait même comme emblème sur les billets de dix livres émis par la Banque Royale d'Ecosse.

La partie la plus ancienne, remontant au XIVème siècle, se trouvait au centre de l'édifice et formait un L. Au fil des décennies de nombreuses modifications et ajouts lui avaient donné son aspect solennel et impressionnant actuel. C'était un enchevêtrement de différentes époques, un vrai décor de cinéma et les réalisateurs ne se faisaient pas prier pour venir tourner ici.

Lara avait hâte de se faufiler à l'intérieur pour admirer les plâtres des plafonds remarquables par la précision de leurs détails et leur préservation, mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas la raison première de sa présence ici. Non, ce mot griffonné par Cornaby était bien plus énigmatique… et Lara savait qu'il y avait plus de noirs secrets à Glamis que dans tout autre château d'Ecosse.

C'était bien pour cela qu'elle était là… Avec celui d'Edimbourg, Glamis était sans doute le château écossais cumulant le plus de légendes… Certains osaient à peine susurrer son nom, par peur de s'attirer la malédiction de quelques fantômes. Ainsi, on parlait du spectre d'un enfant difforme reclus toute sa vie dans des pièces murées pour ne pas attirer la honte sur sa famille. On craignait aussi la Dame Grise, cette épouse du seigneur de Glamis, brûlée pour sorcellerie au XVIème siècle… On taisait le nom de cet autre comte qui aurait joué aux cartes avec le Diable en personne au XVème siècle et qui, bien sûr, avait perdu, lui offrant son âme en devenant l'un de ses suppôts les plus zélés…

Ce n'était que des légendes, mais elles étaient vivaces et bien ancrées dans la tête des gens. Lara avait un peu de mal à les prendre pour quelque chose de tangible, mais elle gardait l'esprit ouvert… Après tout, elle avait déjà affronté bien plus étrange que quelques fantômes. Est-ce que c'était pour ça que Cornaby lui avait dit de venir ici ?

Le vieil universitaire était prof de littérature et se passionnait pour ce château depuis des décennies. Après tout, c'était bien normal, Glamis n'était autre que le décor de Macbeth, la pièce de Shakespeare et une légende racontait qu'il y aurait caché plusieurs manuscrits originaux, des manuscrits encore jamais publiés… Cornaby avait sondé presque tous les murs depuis des décennies. Il n'avait rien trouvé, mais il cherchait encore… Il cherchait et il avait appelé en renfort une pilleuse de tombes. Est-ce que Lara devait y voir un signe ?

Sans prendre le temps de répondre à la question, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le perron du château. L'heure du rendez-vous approchait, elle avait de plus en plus hâte de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Du doigt, elle pressa la sonnette et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Son attente ne fut pas longue. Rapidement, elle entendit des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit sur un majordome âgé. Un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres quand elle imagina Hilary faisant de même chez elle dans 20 ans.

\- Oui, puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ?

\- Je suis Lara Croft. J'ai rendez-vous avec Lord Cornaby qui séjourne ici depuis quelques jours.

\- Oh, je suis désolé. Personne ne vous a prévenu ?

\- Prévenu ? Demanda Lara en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, il y eu un terrible drame cette nuit, le professeur Cornaby a disparu. La Dame Grise est venue le prendre !


	2. Glamis Castle chap 2

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.****  
**

**Glamis Castle est l'un des plus beaux châteaux de l'Ecosse, mais il est aussi l'un des plus hanté et ça, Lara aurait dû comprendre qu'il fallait en tenir compte. **

**Deuxième mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Mémoire****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Eh bien facile ! C'est le château de Glamis ;)**

* * *

**_LE MYSTERE DE GLAMIS CASTLE_**

**_Chapitre 2_**

Passé, le moment de stupéfaction, Lara retrouva l'usage de la parole et observa le majordome avec un air effaré.

\- La Dame Grise ? Vous parlez du présumé fantôme de cette Dame de Glamis brûlée pour sorcellerie au XVIème siècle ?

Le majordome ne lui répondit pas, mais à la manière dont il pâlit, la pilleuse de tombes comprit que c'était bien à cette Dame Grise qu'il faisait allusion.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Je vais vous annoncer à Lord Kighorne.

OoooO

Lara attendait patiemment dans le salon de réception. Effectivement, l'intérieur du château est d'une richesse et d'un raffinement exceptionnel. Si Lara n'était pas préoccupé par cette histoire de disparition, elle se serait volontiers attardée sur l'étude de quelques objets rares.

Distraitement, elle ouvrit une édition de _Mac Beth_ à la couverture de cuir craquelée par les ans et se mit à le feuilleter lorsqu'une voix lui expliqua.

\- C'est une édition rare du tout début du XVIIème siècle, on vient de me l'envoyer pour expertise, je préférerai que vous ne le touchiez pas sans gants.

Sans marquer une quelconque émotion, Lara redressa la tête et referma le livre avant de se tourner vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. La petite cinquantaine, athlétique et les tempes grisonnantes. Il portait un costume en tweed de qualité, se fondant parfaitement dans le décor.

\- Sir Richard Kighorne, dit-il en lui tendant la main. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez l'amie dont le professeur Cornaby m'a parlé. Quel drame que nous nous rencontrions dans de pareille circonstances. Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il ne fallait pas continuer plus loin ses recherches. Ces personnes n'aiment pas qu'on tourne autour d'eux.

\- Ces personnes ? Vous parlez de la Dame Grise ? Ce n'est qu'un fantôme.

\- Miss Croft, pour une lady anglaise vous ne semblez pas savoir qu'il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ça. Si je vis encore ici, c'est que je me considère comme leur hôte et que je les traite avec déférence. Le professeur était un homme passionné et dés qu'il a commencé à franchir la porte de l'aile interdite, j'ai su que tout cela ne finirait pas bien.

\- L'aile interdite ?

\- Il y a des pièces dans ce château dans lesquelles il ne faut pas mieux rentrer. Au mieux, elles rendent fou, au pire, il arrive ce qui est arrivé à votre ami. On disparaît et plus personne n'entends plus jamais parler de vous.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda Lara de plus en plus interloquée.

\- Miss Croft, vous apprendrez que je ne plaisante jamais. Si vous ne me croyez pas, je peux vous le prouver !

Sir Kighorne tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une bibliothèque. Avec soin, il choisit trois ouvrages qui semblaient relativement anciens et les posa sur la table devant Lara avant d'ouvrir avec précaution le premier.

\- Ces ouvrages sont les Mémoires de mes ancêtres. La transmission a toujours été primordiale dans ma famille. Ces mémoires relatent tous les événements survenus au château. Vous pourrez y trouver toute l'histoire de ma famille, mais aussi tous les contacts que nous avons eus avec nos hôtes. Lisez ! A chaque fois que quelqu'un a été trop loin, il a disparu pour toujours. Je suis tellement désolé. Le professeur était un ami.

Lara ne dit rien, tournant les pages du livre et parcourant quelques lignes. Il était clair que les histoires de fantômes étaient importantes dans cette famille, mais la jeune femme n'abandonnait jamais ses amis. La disparition était récente et c'était bien la première fois qu'une spécialiste comme elle mettait les pieds ici. Alors, elle redressa la tête et observa Lord Kighorne.

\- Vous pouvez me montrer sa chambre ?


	3. Glamis Castle chap 3

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.****  
**

**Glamis Castle est l'un des plus beaux châteaux de l'Ecosse, mais il est aussi l'un des plus hanté et ça, Lara aurait dû comprendre qu'il fallait en tenir compte. **

**Deuxième mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Mantra****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Eh bien facile ! C'est le château de Glamis ;)**

* * *

**_LE MYSTERE DE GLAMIS CASTLE_**

**_Chapitre 3_**

Le majordome qui précédait Lara paraissait étrangement nerveux. Ce n'était pas habituel pour ce type de personnage. Elle était la première à s'amuser du calme d'Hillary en toutes circonstances, même un commando de paramilitaires surarmés attaquant le mémoire, ne l'empêchait pas de garder son flegme et sa décontraction. Du coup, cela la poussa à rester en alerte. Il se passait des choses bien étranges dans ce château.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda Lara pour engager la conversation.

\- Henry, madame.

\- Bien Henry. Quand avez-vous vu le professeur Cornaby pour la dernière fois ?

\- Eh bien, répondit la majordome visiblement de plus en plus mal à l'aise. C'était hier après-midi. Je l'ai vu sortir de l'aile interdite. J'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas des choses à faire et qu'il pourrait en payer le prix, mais il a ricané et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre.

\- Et pour la disparition ?

\- Eh bien, déglutit difficilement l'homme. C'était ce matin. Nous servons le petit déjeuner de bonne heure et comme il n'est pas paru, Lord Kighorne m'a demandé d'aller le chercher, mais sa chambre était vide.

\- Et vous avez conclu directement à une disparition sans fouiller le château ?

\- Vous comprendrez par vous-même, dit le majordome en s'arrêtant devant la porte. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais vous laisser, je serai en cuisine si vous avez besoin de moi.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Lara.

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de prononcer ces mots que le majordome effectua un rapide demi-tour avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

\- Je me demande si le problème vient bien des fantômes, marmonna Lara en posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, frissonnant malgré elle lorsqu'un courant d'air frais remonta brutalement le long du couloir.

Elle s'immobilisa, l'esprit aux aguets, regrettant d'avoir laissé ses armes avec ses affaires dans la voiture, mais rien de plus ne se produisit et elle repéra une fenêtre mal fermée quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Ils sont en train de déteindre sur moi, marmonna-t-elle en poussant la porte pour entrer dans la chambre de son ami.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Machinalement, elle chercha l'interrupteur et l'actionna. Le lustre s'alluma et Lara s'immobilisa sur place. La pièce semblait avoir été ravagée dans un accès de folie et tous les murs étaient recouverts par une inscription. Deux mots, toujours les mêmes, tracés au feutre noir et qui tapissaient chaque centimètre de la toile peintes. Deux mots…

\- Elle arrive…

Lara ne put contenir sa chair de poule et tourna sur elle-même. Absolument tous les murs étaient griffonnés et cette écriture était bien celle de Cornary. Doucement, restant toujours sur ses gardes, Lara se rapprocha du bureau. Des dizaines de feuilles et de carnet étaient recouverts des mêmes mots. Plus les pages étaient noircies et plus l'écriture était rapide et difficile à lire. C'était un acte frénétique qui l'avait poussé à écrire ces mots partout où il le pouvait.

Lara posa l'un des carnets et son regard balaya la salle.

\- D'accord, effectivement il se passe quelque chose ici…

Rapidement, elle glissa la main dans sa poche et en sortit son téléphone. Au bout de quelques sonneries, une voix ensommeillée lui répondit.

\- Lara ?

\- Bryce ? Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit à jouer en ligne.

\- Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté du nouveau chapitre de Fortnite après le trou noir qui l'a aspiré pendant des jours !

\- Ok. Ecoute-moi. Il se passe des choses ici. J'ai besoin de toi et de tout le matériel de détection dont tu te sers pour tes chasses aux fantômes.

\- Oh le professeur et toi vous vous lancez dans la traque de fantômes ?

\- Le professeur a disparu et son nouveau mantra n'est pas vraiment zen. Il y a urgence Bryce, je t'attends.


	4. Glamis Castle chap 4

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.****  
**

**Glamis Castle est l'un des plus beaux châteaux de l'Ecosse, mais il est aussi l'un des plus hanté et ça, Lara aurait dû comprendre qu'il fallait en tenir compte. **

**Deuxième mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Esotérique****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Eh bien facile ! C'est le château de Glamis ;)**

* * *

**_LE MYSTERE DE GLAMIS CASTLE_**

**_Chapitre 4_**

Debout sur le palier de la porte du château, Henry, le majordome, ne savait pas s'il devait aider cette personne ou la chasser directement du château. Il fallait dire que cela devait bien faire quinze minutes que ladite personne s'échiner à faire sortir ses bagages du taxi. Des bagages aux formes étranges qui finirent par avoir raison de son flegme.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je décharge mon matériel ! S'exclama le type en se redressant.

\- Mais qui vous a dis de venir ici ?

\- Moi, répondit Lara en apparaissant sur le palier.

Elle descendit lestement les marches et rejoignit Bryce, jetant elle aussi un regard étonné aux différentes valises qu'ils avaient débarqué.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des instruments de mesure ! Tu m'as bien dit que c'était un fantôme qu'on chassait !

\- Tu n'en fais pas trop ?

\- Lara ! Je te connais, avec toi on n'en fait jamais trop !

Puis, d'un bon pas, il pénétra dans le château. Quelques secondes passèrent puis, il sortit de nouveau la tête sur le palier.

\- Lara ! C'est par où ?

OoooO

Quand Lara poussa la porte de la chambre, Bryce passa devant elle avec ses instruments de mesure avant de se figer.

\- Sainte Mère Dieu !

Lara fronça les sourcils pendant que son ami découvrait la chambre de Cornaby. Il tourna sur lui-même et observa les murs tagués et les papiers noircis avant de se tourner en direction de son ami.

\- Eh ben dis donc, tu ne mentais pas sur le mantra pas zen. Tu as une idée de qui, il parle ?

\- La Dame Grise, répondit logiquement Lara.

\- D'accord et tu as commencé à fouiller pour savoir d'où lui venait sa névrose.

\- Je t'attendais.

Bryce sourit et ouvrit sa valise pour prendre un boitier qu'il activa.

\- Qu'est-ce c'est ?

\- Un détecteur de fantôme EDI trois en un, avec un détecteur de champ électromagnétique à extrêmement basses fréquences. Les deux LED changent d'intensité selon les fluctuations détectées et il y a aussi une enceinte pour alerter en cas de forte modification du champ magnétique, mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a aussi un capteur de température ambiante avec affichage en temps réel. Si la température change brusquement dans un court laps de temps, l'appareil clignote et enfin c'est un géophone avec trois axes précis. Il peut détecter les moindres mouvements ou vibrations sur la surface où il se trouve.

\- Très impressionnant, mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera utile dans cette pièce, le problème vient de l'aile interdite.

\- L'aile interdite ? Il y a une aile interdite ?

\- Oui, dit Lara en se mettant à fouiller dans les affaires et il parait que Cornaby a commencé à péter un plomb à partir du moment où il a été l'explorer.

\- Voilà qui est bon à savoir, au moins on sait qu'elle partie de cette bâtisse éviter.

Lara lui lança un étrange regard et Bryce soupira.

\- Oh non, Lara, ne me dit pas que tu vas y aller ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton suppliant pendant que cette dernière tirait le lit.

Elle venait d'apercevoir un carnet de croquis coincé entre le mur et le lit. Ce dernier tomba par terre et elle se baissa pour le ramasser avant de se figer.

\- Eh Bryce, vient m'aider à pousser le lit !

\- De quoi ?

\- Dépêche-toi !

Le jeune homme courut vers son ami et poussèrent le lit. Quand ils se redressèrent les deux se figèrent d'un coup. Il y avait des signes sur le parquet, des signes anciens représentant des pentacles, des étoiles et d'autres symboles dont Bryce n'avait aucune idée de la signification. Cependant, cela fut suffisant pour qu'il frémisse. Il y avait quelque chose de maléfique qui émanait de ses signes et il retint Lara par l'épaule quand elle avança la main pour les toucher.

\- Ne fais pas ça. On nage en plein ésotérisme et tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans ce château, je propose que nous ne tentions pas le Diable, non ?


	5. Glamis Castle chap 5

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos et des premiers films avec Angelina Joli.****  
**

**Glamis Castle est l'un des plus beaux châteaux de l'Ecosse, mais il est aussi l'un des plus hanté et ça, Lara aurait dû comprendre qu'il fallait en tenir compte. **

**Deuxième mini-fic dans ce fandom dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur la thème "Chaos****"**

**(Pour rappel on vous propose un thème et vous avez une heure pour écrire un texte ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Eh bien facile ! C'est le château de Glamis ;)**

* * *

**_LE MYSTERE DE GLAMIS CASTLE_**

**_Chapitre 5_**

Lara se tenait les bras croisés, appuyée contre le bureau derrière elle, pendant que Bryce parcourait la chambre avec ses instruments de mesure et que Lord Kighorne était planté debout devant les marques découvertes sous le lit de Cornaby par Lara et Bryce.

\- Avouez que ce n'est pas de chance d'avoir installé un lit juste au-dessus de marques mystiques, fit remarquer Lara.

\- Je le reconnais, admit Lord Kighorne.

\- Et bien évidement, tout cela est purement fortuit ? Demanda la jeune femme. Vous ne saviez pas qu'il y avait ces signes, juste en dessous de son lit.

\- Tout à fait, je ne connaissais pas leur existence, mais cela explique la crise de folie qui semble s'être emparé de votre ami !

Lara ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes et garda son regard braqué dans celui du Lord. Ce dernier le soutint avec une assurance qui l'intrigua et la jeune femme lâcha dans un souffle.

\- Que veulent-ils dire ?

\- Je vous demande pardon.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais vous comme moi, nous savons que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous voyez ces signes. Nous pourrions nous mentir ou inventer des histoires de sorcières et de dragon tueur, mais ne nous faites pas l'affront de vous lancer là-dedans. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils représentent.

\- Moi je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me le dise pour comprendre, marmonna Bryce dans son dos. Ça veut dire, barre-toi d'ici tant que tu respires encore !

Lara lui adressa un regard en coin qui lui entraîna un haussement d'épaules et la jeune femme se détacha du bureau pour se rapprocher du Lord.

\- Alors, je vous écoute. Tout signe ésotérique a une signification. Quelles sont les leurs ?

\- C'est une malédiction et la promesse d'un chaos universel.

\- Un chaos universel ? Demanda Lara.

\- Voilà que ça recommence ! Souffla Bryce.

\- Oui, une porte s'ouvre tous les 3800 ans, une porte du chaos et si l'œil ne la referme pas, elle laissera le chaos et la perdition s'abattre sur le monde entier, ravageant la Terre plus efficacement que la Peste Noire.

Lara ne dit rien et posa les yeux sur les signes, pendant que Bryce souffla d'exaspération.

\- Est-ce que les prophéties sont toutes destinées à nous foutre les boules. C'est quand qu'on trouve comme prédiction que nous allons entrer dans une période de paix et d'amour ?

Lara s'accroupit et détailla les signes de plus prêt.

\- Pourquoi ces signes apparaissent ici ?

\- Parce que Glamis Castle a été construit à l'endroit exact ou se trouve la porte du Chaos. Elle est là, dans l'aile interdite.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Demanda Bryce effaré.

\- Parce que sa lignée garde le secret depuis des millénaires, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lara en redressant la tête.

Kighorne ne nia pas et la jeune femme lui sourit.

\- Aussi muet que la dalle d'un tombeau cela est bien plus parlant.

Lestement, elle se redressa et se tourna en direction de leur hôte.

\- Quel est le rôle de la Dame Grise ? Pourquoi Cornaby a-t-il écrit « Elle arrive » sur chaque recoin de cette pièce.

\- Elle est la Sentinelle, elle précède le Chaos comme tous les autres.

\- Les autres ? Demanda Bryce sans avoir vraiment envie de le savoir.

\- Les Esprits… Ceux qui sont entre deux mondes. Le Chaos les rend tangibles et dangereux.

\- Bon ! D'accord, c'est décidé, je ramasse tout et je me tire le plus loin possible de ce château.

\- Cela ne sert à rien, dit Lord Kighorne. Dans trois jours la Porte sera ouverte et si personne n'est là pour la refermer, il n'y aura aucun endroit sur Terre où vous pourrez vous cacher.

Bryce déglutit avec difficulté pendant que Lara se tourna un peu plus en direction du Lord, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Et comment on la ferme votre Porte du Chaos.

\- Avec l'œil.

\- L'œil ?

\- Oui, c'est lui la clé pour refermer la porte.

\- Et il est où ?

\- C'est tout le problème. La Dame Grise s'est servie de Cornaby. Il a brisé le sceau et a emporté l'œil.

\- Emporté ?

\- Dans l'aile interdite.

\- Bien, ce n'est pas si grave dit Lara en se tournant vers Bryce

Elle lui sourit et son ami blêmit.

\- Ah non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Je refuse de…

\- Allons Bryce, nous avions bien décidé de la visiter cette aile, non ?


End file.
